The Fast Hero
Main Ability: Dexterity Hit Die: 1d8+ Con Mod x Character level Action Points: Fast heroes gain a number of action points equal to 5 + one-half their character level, rounded down, at 1st level and every time they attain a new level in this class. Class Skills: The Fast hero�s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Balance (Dex), Craft (mechanical) (Int), Drive (Dex), Escape Artist (Dex), Hide (Dex), Knowledge (current events, popular culture, streetwise) (Int), Move Silently (Dex), Pilot (Dex), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), Ride (Dex), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Speak Language (none), and Tumble (Dex). Also, the starting occupation the character selects can provide additional class skills to choose from. Starting Feats In addition to the two feats all characters get at 1st level, a Fast hero begins play with the Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Fast hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, he or she can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Defensive Talent Tree The Fast hero gains the ability to improve his or her innate defensive talents as the hero attains new levels. Evasion: If the Fast hero is exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, the Fast hero suffers no damage if he or she makes a successful saving throw. Evasion can only be used when wearing light armor or no armor. Uncanny Dodge 1: The Fast hero retains his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by a hidden attacker. (The hero still loses his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense if the hero is immobilized.) Prerequisite: Evasion. Uncanny Dodge 2: The Fast hero can no longer be flanked; the hero can react to opponents on opposite sides of him or herself as easily as he or she can react to a single attacker. Prerequisites: Evasion, uncanny dodge 1. Defensive Roll: The Fast hero can roll with a potentially lethal attack to take less damage from it. When the Fast hero would be reduced to 0 hit points or less by damage in combat (from a ranged or melee attack), the Fast hero can attempt to roll with the damage. A Fast hero spends 1 action point to use this talent. Once the point is spent, the hero makes a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt). If the save succeeds, he or she takes only half damage. The Fast hero must be able to react to the attack to execute a defensive roll�if the hero is immobilized, he or she can�t use this talent. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the Fast hero�s evasion talent doesn�t apply to the defensive roll. Prerequisites: Evasion, uncanny dodge 1. Opportunist: The Fast hero can spend 1 action point to use this talent. Once the point is spent, the hero can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as the Fast hero�s attack of opportunity for that round. Even a Fast hero with the Combat Reflexes feat can�t use this talent more than once per round. Prerequisite: Evasion. Increased Speed Talent Tree The Fast hero can increase his or her natural base speed. As well as increase attack speed Increased Speed: The Fast hero�s base speed increases by 5 feet. I'mproved Increased Speed': The Fast hero�s base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent stacks with increased speed (10 feet total). Prerequisite: Increased speed. Advanced Increased Speed: The Fast hero�s base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent stacks with increased speed and improved increased speed (15 feet total). Prerequisites: Increased speed, improved increased speed. Increased Attacks Aside from BAB be able to attack more times in a post. The Increased Attacks Talent allows you to attack one more time with a standard action in a post. Improved Increased Attacks Aside from BAB be able to attack more times in a post. The Improved Increased Attacks Talent allows you to attack two more times with 2 standard actions in a post. '''Prerequisites: '''Increased Attacks Advanced Increased Attacks Aside from BAB be able to attack more times in a post. The Improved Increased Attacks Talent allows you to attack two more times with 3 standard actions in a post. '''Prerequisites: '''Increased Attacks, Improved Increased attacks, and Dex Mod of 5. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level, the Fast hero gains a bonus feat. The following are recommended for the Fast hero: Acrobatic, Combat Expertise, Combat Throw, Defensive Martial Arts, Double Tap, Elusive Target, Focused, Improved Disarm, Mobility, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Point Blank Shot, Stealthy, Weapon Finesse. Category:Classes Category:Base Class